


A good heart

by AnythingButPink



Category: Neverwhere - Neil Gaiman, The Professionals
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnythingButPink/pseuds/AnythingButPink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil Gaiman, writing about Richard Mayhew, gives a pretty good description of Ray Doyle too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good heart

**Author's Note:**

> Doyle's not mine (more's the pity) and the fine words are most definitely Neil Gaiman's.


End file.
